Poor Mikasa
by DawnShinji
Summary: Mikasa goes looking for Eren and Armin and ends up finding out more than she wanted to find. Riren and Jearmin Rated T for implied content, not sure if it should get raised.


**Based on anime and manga before they head to the interior to see if Annie is the Female Titan, but Levi isn't injured. Something I don't have much practice with. One thing, Mikasa is one of my least favorite characters, but my husband's favorite. Riren and Jearmin are my favorite shippings in this fandom! And spoiler warning at the end about the Armored and Colossal Titan. I believe Bertholdt is OOC, idk I feel like he and Reiner are really similar, but I guess he's quiet and stuff? Whatever it's my fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin if I did Riren and Jearmin would be canon and Mikasa wouldn't be a character.**

* * *

She walks around the castle looking for Eren. She needs to talk to him about something. She pulls her red scarf over her nose and inhales the scent. It smells like him, a wood fire and pine needles. Mikasa moves her bangs out of her face. She walks into the mess hall and sees Sasha eating lunch with Connie. Ymir, Christa, Reiner, and Bertholdt are at another table. They look over at Mikasa, then continue talking.

"Hey Sasha, have you seen Eren?" She asks the girl currently eating.

Sasha swallows. "Last I saw him, Corporal was taking him to his office. Eren seemed pretty nervous." Connie nods in agreement.

"Thanks Sasha, I'll ask Corporal." Mikasa walks away from the mess hall. *What would Corporal want with Eren? Did he screw up again?* Mikasa sighs, knowing she'll have to rescue Eren's ass once again. She rounds the corner to Levi's office. She goes to knock on the door when she hears something slam.

"Eren!" She whispers, afraid of what Levi is doing to the teen. She wraps her hand around the door knob when she hears a faint voice come from inside.

"Corporal...harder..." It sounds like Eren's voice, but he's panting. Mikasa then hears his voice produce lewd sounds. Moans and gasps are heard as there is more noise being made. A not so quiet scream seeps from inside the room to Mikasa standing outside.

"You little shit. You got the floor dirty with your fucking cum." The shorter older man tells the teen inside the room. Eren starts to talk but then more pants are heard as Mikasa can only assume that they continued where they left off. Mikasa covers her ears, she doesn't want to accept the facts. Eren and her were supposed to get married! She was supposed to always be there for him! He wasn't supposed to have any other romantic interest but her! He wasn't supposed to be...gay.

Mikasa removes her hand from to doorknob. She wants to break down the door and save her adopted brother/ex-future husband from Corporal Levi. But the way Eren is moaning and begging for more...just no. Mikasa isn't going to accept it. She balls her hands into fists and wants to bang on the door and disrupt them in some way that might ruin it. She ends up just pulling her hair.

"Eren can't be gay...he just can't..." Mikasa starts to run to her room that she shares with Ymir, Christa, and Sasha. She pulls her scarf over her nose again. This time to catch the tears from her eyes. No. Tears are weak and Mikasa is anything but weak. She stops running and wipes the stupid feelings off of her face.

"If Eren is busy, I guess I have to see if Armin needs his ass saved like always." Mikasa takes a couple deep breaths then turns back towards the mess hall.

"Back so soon Mikasa?" Connie asks.

"Oh yeah...Eren was still in Corporal's office." Mikasa sternly answers. Her blank face not wavering or giving any hint of what was going on.

"Well, if you want to know where Armin is, Jean and him haven't been seen at all since Corporal and Eren went with Hanji to do whatever they do. Good luck finding them." Sasha says as she grabs a big slice of bread and stuffs it in her mouth.

"Thanks." Mikasa turns on her heel and quickly heads towards the boy dorms. She was about halfway there when she hears some ruckus coming from an abandoned room. Or at least what she though was abandoned. Mikasa puts her ear up towards the door and focuses all her attention on listening.

"Jean, I don't think we should be doing this. It was fine when we were in our room, but anybody could walk by and hear." Armin says quietly.

"You didn't protest earlier, why now? Afraid of not being able to ride tomorrow after riding me all night?" Jean seductively says. Mikasa tries not to puke into her hand.

"Last time I couldn't even stand up!" Armin says angrily.

"That was your first time, now your ass is all nice and used to me, so it won't hurt as bad." Mikasa could hear the faint flop as some clothes were discarded to the floor.

"C'mon I've been waiting all day to fuck your cute little ass again. We haven't had real sex since last week! You've just given fellatio, which you've gotten really good at." Jean says to the blond shota.

"Jean, you don't realize how hard it is not to have sex for a whole week. It's been three weeks since that first time, but I look forward to each day when we do...fuck." Armin admits to the taller teen. Jean then pushes Armin to the floor and Mikasa assumes they started their own little make out session.

She slowly backs away from the door. She runs her hand through her hair. _Both of my childhood friends...gay. Armin wasn't that surprising, but with Jean!? And then Eren and Levi!? Just..._

"Ugh! Why!" Mikasa quietly yells under her breath. She heads back to the mess hall and sits next to Sasha. Sasha and Connie stare at Mikasa, hoping she will explain what happened. Just then Eren limps in, clearly uncomfortable, and sits across from Mikasa next to Connie.

"Hey Mikasa." He cheerfully says, then winces as she kicks him in the shin under the table. "What was that for?"

"Oh no reason, just are you okay? What did the corporal want?" Mikasa glares at Eren, Sasha and Connie are a little taken aback by how menacing she is acting towards Eren.

"He..uh..um" Eren stutters, trying to make up a quick lie about what went on between the corporal and him. "He wanted to ask about how I felt on the last mission."

"That's not what I heard." Mikasa whispers into her arms as she returns her attention the the patch of stone in between Connie and Eren's heads. Eren gulps, he knows she is on to him and the corporal.

"What actually happened bro?" Connie whispers into Eren's ear.

"Nothing I would like to share." Eren looks off to the right as his face heats up. He starts to recall what just went on between Corporal Levi and him. His ass is sore and sitting doesn't help it.

"Dude if you and the corporal shared some yeah know, personal time. Tell me later, not when your overly obsessive girlfriend is sitting across and planning how she will kill you."

"She's not my girlfriend." Eren spits out quietly.

"Well obviously if you let the corporal fuck you." Connie whispers, Eren's face turns redder than Mikasa's scarf and he buries his face in his arms.

**~Later that night~**

All the girls are in their dorm. Ymir and Christa are talking while Christa brushes her own hair. Sasha is eating the rice she stole from the kitchen on her top bunk. Mikasa is laying on the bunk below when she blurts out.

"Eren is gay." The whole room goes silent. Sasha jumps down from her bed and stares at the black hair teen.

"Say what now!?" Sasha says putting the bowl of rice on a table.

"I heard Corporal and him having sex." Mikasa bluntly says.

"Christa you owe me tomorrow's breakfast rations." Ymir tells the smaller blonde with a smirk.

"I thought Armin was going to end up with Eren, Ymir thought it was going to be the corporal and Eren. We made a bet." Christa tells Mikasa reluctantly.

"You made a bet about my crush!? Even though you knew I loved him!?" Mikasa stares at the blonde girl with hatred.

"It was obvious Eren didn't like you that way, it was only time until this happened." Ymir says pushing Christa away from Mikasa. Mikasa took a second to calm down and sort her anger out, it would be foolish if she lost her temper now.

"And about Armin, he and Jean have been at it for awhile now." Mikasa tells the girls.

"Ok that I expected." Sasha says.

"Yes! I wanted them to get together!" Ymir cheers. Christa pouts, she wanted Eren and Armin to get together.

"So I'm the only one shocked by both of these?" Mikasa asks.

"Pretty much. I was a bit shocked by the Eren thing, but not as shocked if it was like Eren and Reiner." Sasha says. Ymir tenses up when Sasha mentions the older blond.

**~In the boys' dorm~**

Jean and Armin are sitting near each other, but not close enough for any of the other boys to be suspicious. They keep stealing glances of each other. Jean just wants to take the blond teen and kiss him until his lips hurt. Their earlier session in the room was a momentary bliss. But it wasn't even remotely enough for either of them to be satisfied. Armin keeps pulling the collar of his jacket up, concealing a bite mark left earlier by Jean.

Reiner and Bertholdt are sitting on Reiner's bed discussing something quietly. It was very important to the two of them and they don't want anybody else to hear. Reiner motions towards Eren, to show Bert that Eren was acting different.

"So what actually happened with you and Corporal Levi that you didn't want Mikasa hearing?" Connie asks out of the blue as Eren takes off his shirt to change into his night clothes. He takes a second to think of a way to put the answer when Jean points out something.

"Eren has a hickey!" Eren's face turns bright red as he looks in the mirror and sure enough there is a purplish red bruise on his shoulder. There are more all over his shoulders, chest, and back. Eren runs his finger over one on his neck. His Titan powers should have removed all of them already. Eren's face turns bright red and he starts to panic on the inside. Armin sighs on the inside, a little bit relieved that his best friend is on the same level of sexual activity as him.

"Correction, Eren has multiple hickeys!" Bertholdt fell on his back laughing.

"Eren fucked someone? Congrats! Did Mikasa enjoy it?" Reiner slaps Eren's back a little too forcefully.

"No not Mikasa." Eren tells them.

"Christa?"

"No."

"Ymir?"

"No."

"Sasha?"

"No." Connie tenses up when the food loving girl is mentioned.

"You fucked Annie?" Bertholdt asks astonished.

"No definitely no."

"The only other person you could've had sex with would be Hanji, unless you banged a girl none of us know about." Jean says.

"No way! That woman gets turned on by Titans-" Eren gets cut off by Reiner.

"But you are a Titan." Eren is about ready to punch Reiner in the face.

"God dammit! I had sex with Corporal Levi!" Eren yells, he then covers his mouth in shock.

"Woah...you're gay? But what about Mikasa?" Armin asks in disbelief, in his mind he cheers. He doesn't feel so alone about his relationship with Jean anymore.

"I think of her like a sister," Eren admits scratching the back of his head, "a really overprotective one." He then pulls on his nightshirt.

"Jean that means Mikasa is all yours!" Connie pipes in, already knowing about Eren and the corporal. Jeans face turns bright pink, he has moved on from Mikasa. Sure she's pretty hot, but he isn't into her anymore.

"Well...about that..." Jean's words trail off. He looks over at Armin, longing to touch his soft lips again and run his hands up and down the smaller teen's body. Armin understands what Jean wants to say and why he's struggling to say it. Grabbing Jean's hands, Armin announces to the room.

"Jean and I are in a sexual relationship!" The whole room stares at them in disbelief. Jean has to resist grabbing Armin and pulling him into a big hug and then kissing him.

"Wait...Armin what?" Eren looks at his best friend and Jean. The two of them are both struggling to not display their affection. Fierce blushes have enveloped their faces and the tension between them is thick.

"Okay then...just to make it clear for Eren, Jean, and Armin. We all accept you. We didn't judge when Connie fucked Sasha's brains out. So next time when Eren can't sit down or even move, we'll just blame it on that Corporal Levi went a bit too hard the night before." Bertholdt says. Connie's cheeks are making it a bit too obvious that he's still embarrassed about Sasha. Then there is a knock at the door. Their is a solider from a different squad of the Recon Corps waiting.

"Corporal Levi would like to see Eren in his office." The soldier motions for Eren to come with him. Reiner gives him a thumbs up. Eren flips him off then gulps, his ass already hurts, he won't even be able to walk tomorrow if the corporal does what Eren is thinking he will do.

"Well...hopefully Eren can ride tomorrow, we are heading to the interior." Bertholdt tells Connie and Reiner. The three of them laugh. They then look over at Jean and Armin. Armin is sitting in Jean's lap. Armin's arms are wrapped around Jean's neck. The two of them are in the middle of a deep kiss complete with tongue action. Jean's hand is under Armin's shirt, Armin lets out a moan into Jean's mouth.

"Get a room!" Reiner tells the two of them. They stop for a second and then run to one of the empty dorm rooms. "God, they tells us they are a thing then they go a fucking try to have sex right in front of us!" Reiner groans.

"Connie, would you like to go find your fuck buddy?" Bertholdt asks. Connie blushes even harder than he already was.

"No I'm good right now."

"What if Sasha came to find you?" Reiner asks with a smirk.

"Uh-" Bertholdt cuts Connie off.

"What if she was begging for you to fuck her?"

"Don't resist it, go get her." Reiner slaps Connie's back. Connie then runs out the door towards the girl's dorm. "Bert, I know what your thinking, but remember, Annie joined the Military Police. I'm going to go see if Christa wants her Armored Titan." Reiner smirks then leaves his best friend to get his little blonde.

"Hey! How did you find out!?" Bertholdt yells at his best friend.

"Dude, why wouldn't Annie tell me? And when she left to join the Military Police you were heartbroken. No need to hide anything from me. And anyways, we are the Titan trio, why wouldn't I expect it?" Reiner leaves to go after Connie. Bertholdt then lays down on his bed, thinking about the blonde Female Titan. It made sense in his mind. The Colossal Titan and the Female Titan. Much more sense then fucking Eren Jaeger and her.

_When we go into the interior in the next couple days, I hope she cooperates. I want to spend some time with her._ Bertholdt then lays back in his bed, grateful that for once the room is empty and it's just him.

* * *

**Sorry Bertie, we all know Annie would never cooperate. Too bad she's now a crystal and Reiner, Ymir, and you are now running away from everybody. Im pretty sure that's what happened. Chapter 51 was like almost a month ago! So then the new one will be coming out! I think one shipping most of this fandom agrees on is Connie/Sasha, pretty sure. Lol, Levi giving Eren hickeys, just c'mon! What fangirl doesn't giggle/die of happiness inside at that? It would be so true! Eren would never be the dominate one in the relationship, in my eyes at least. Shout out to my friend from college that got me obsessed with this anime, put that Eremin in there for you! (Not that you'd ever read fanfiction)**


End file.
